


Истина в вине

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от R до NC-21 [3]
Category: Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Elizabethan Theatre, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Уилл Шекспир размышляет о встрече с Китом Марло





	Истина в вине

Виною всему было вино. 

Да, так оно и было — гасконские и рейнские вина, столь любимые лондонцами, не в меру горячили кровь. 

Лондонцы запивали грусть и радость, отмечали крестины и поминали усопших, скрепляли сделки и разрывали договоры — и все это под крепкое и густое вино, жарко ударявшее в голову, заставлявшее путаться мысли, делать глупости. 

А Уилл еще не привык к здешним порядкам. Как не привык к пестрой сутолоке, царившей на здешних улицах, полных попрошаек и ворья всех мастей. Не привык к лондонской свободе: к опытным красавицам, подставлявшим полные груди в открытых лифах платьев под жадные мужские взгляды; к невинным девицам, метко и зазывно стреляющим из-под ресниц любопытными взорами. 

Не только к девицам, и отнюдь не невинным. 

Про Марло ходили разные слухи, но Уилл не верил — не смел, да и не хотел. 

Какое ему, стратфордскому перчаточнику, нещадно жегшему светцы и маравшему бумагу, не в силах сдерживать вскрывающие ребра строчки, было дело до лондонского сочинителя, чье имя гремело дальше шотландской границы? Бессонными, беспокойными ночами, когда луна заглядывала в неплотно прикрытое окно супружеской спальни, Уилл думал не о том, о чем шептались после визитов заезжих трупп кумушки, приподнимая брови. Он думал о пьесах, в которых слова были подобны раскаленным докрасна клеймам, а каждая фраза походила на ручеек крови, стекающей с плахи. Думал о том, кто их пишет. Каким человеком надо быть — кем-то вроде Софокла, Вергилия? Ему представлялся убеленный сединами муж, величавый и властный, парой лязгающих слов управлявшийся с толпой. Думал — и хотел быть, как он. Хотел стать таким же, как он. Стать им.

Потому не поверил своим глазам, отказывался верить своей руке, сжимавшей крепкую, в мозолях от эфеса шпаги ладонь, перепачканную чернилами, как и у него самого.

— Марло! Мар-ло! — орала толпа.

— Шекс-пир! — бросал ответный клич светловолосый парень, нагло, ярко улыбавшийся от уха до уха и вздергивавший руку Уилла в приветствии.

— Мар-ло! Шекс-пир! — в одну глотку подхватывала разноцветная лондонская публика.

И эта — наполовину чужая — слава перцем обжигала язык и глотку и пьянила похлеще самого крепкого гасконского. Вся жизнь Уилла до этого мига казалась ему ненастоящей. Он захлебывался от восторга и боялся поверить себе: вдруг это сон? 

Не поверил себе, и когда воочию увидел то, о чем только слышал да читал между строк в выхолощенных для школяров и церковников текстах старых греков, — мужскую любовь.

Марло и тут не изменил себе: обнимал за шею какого-то щеголя, целовал его взасос, обхватывая ладонями щеки, льнул к нему, будто хорошенькая белошвейка. Целовал в таверне, на глазах у многих — а улыбался Уиллу. И было в той улыбке поровну все того же наглого вызова и такой неприкрытой похоти, что Уилл попятился. А потом расправил плечи и шагнул вперед. Он сбежал в Лондон за славой и свободой, разве мог он показать, что увиденное смутило или испугало его?

Испугало — и взбудоражило, но об этом Уилл пытался не думать. И так, не думая, лишь желая показать этому хлыщу с расхлябанной, кошачьей походкой и тягучим голосом, что он не боится его, что изжил в себе деревенские предрассудки, — пошел за ним, пошел к нему, пил с ним горячее и пряное вино, которого у Марло было вдосталь. 

Уилл словно попал в сети: долгих взглядов, длинных речей, текучих жестов, расстегнутого ворота шелковой сорочки, обжигающего прикосновения горячих и пряных от вина губ. 

Это прикосновение все еще жгло, когда, не помня себя, с бьющимся у горла сердцем и пульсирующей тяжестью в паху Уилл выскочил из дома на Хог-Лейн прямиком в дождливый лондонский сумрак, лишь изредка проткнутый слабым светом случайных фонарей.

Уилл надеялся, что дождь остудит его — и ошибся. Он вымок до нитки, но щеки горели все так же, сердце билось все быстрее, а в ушах звучал вкрадчивый голос Марло.

— Зачем ты спас меня? — От верной гибели на плахе или в застенке, спас, даже не зная, кого спасаешь, заменив одну жизнь на другую, навсегда сделав должным?

— Не ведаю пока, — ответ был мухе паука.

Оставляя на лестнице мокрые следы, с водой, стекавшей с волос за шиворот, отмыкая дрожащими руками дверь своей каморки под самой крышей, Уилл старался думать о чем-нибудь, о ком-нибудь другом, но перед глазами стоял Марло: растягивающий в улыбке яркие, подкрашенные вином губы, с потемневшими глазами, хохочущий во все горло. 

Наскоро подпереть дверь подвернувшимся под руку стулом было легко, а вот расшнуровать мокрые, путающиеся под нетерпеливыми пальцами завязки штанов — куда труднее. Но и этого оказалось мало. И, расстегнув штаны, Уилл потянул с себя сорочку. Кожа горела, хотя в комнатушке было холодно: хозяйка, по обыкновению, не слишком баловала постояльцев теплом. 

Уилл навзничь повалился на постель, с облегчением чувствуя ее всей кожей, нетерпеливо заерзал, обхватывая ладонью горячую тяжесть налившегося члена, развел ноги — как будто он и вправду был сейчас в руках любовника, а не на своем одиноком ложе. Плюнул на ладонь, зажмуриваясь и кусая губы, и этого тоже оказалось мало. Всего было мало, слишком мало, а чего достаточно — он и сам не мог бы ответить.

— Чего ты желаешь: денег, славы, власти? — звучало в ушах набатным колоколом. 

И Уилл вскидывал бедра, будто тот, кто спрашивал его об этом, был сейчас с ним.

— Говори, трус, говори! Заклинание не свершится, пока ты не озвучишь его!

Уилл и сам не заметил, как его движения, поначалу беспорядочные, обрели ритм. Все быстрее — с каждым словом, звучавшим в ушах, огненными словами вспыхивавшим под плотно сомкнутыми веками.

— Если ты жаждешь свободы, твоя свобода здесь! 

Нечто, зародившееся в самой основе его существа, поглотило Уилла, выплескиваясь в ладонь — горячим и вязким.

— Кит…

***

Он пришел в себя от холода. Щеки горели — Уилл приложил к ним ладони, и пальцы были ледяными, как у мертвеца. В горле пересохло, но, чтобы дойти до кувшина с неизменным лондонским вином, нужно было подняться с постели, а даже на пару шагов не было сил.

И разве не вино послужило причиной тому, что произошло? Разве не оно стало виновником его стыда, его падения? Не будь вина, разве наговорили бы они с Марло друг другу то, что сказали? 

А может, именно вино было причиной свободы, которой Марло жил, будто дышал, его бесшабашной храбрости, его любви к риску, его… привлекательности? 

Слишком много вина, конечно, в этом вся причина. 

Пожалуй, с завтрашнего дня Уилл снова перейдет на пиво, и пусть кто хочет дразнит его деревенщиной. Да хоть сам мастер Марло. Кит.


End file.
